


Hell House- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You have to get your mind off things so to do so, you take a case in Texas. It’s not what it seems.





	Hell House- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This first part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.

Events from the past few days were taking a real toll on your body. You were exhausted and worn out. You were sad ever since you met Meg. You felt numb and you didn’t know how to cope with this new information.

Meg was the one who killed your mother and there was nothing you could have done to stop it. Days after the recent events, your heart was still heavy and you didn’t feel like doing anything. Yeah, Meg was dead and she wouldn’t be any harm to you but you had the feeling that she was the one who won.

You spent your whole life trying to find the thing that killed your mom only to come face to face with it _years_ after it happened. Somehow, your mother’s death was your fault and you had no idea why it was. Were demons coming after you because of something your mom did?

What was that evil thing she mentioned in her letter? What was she keeping from you? Even in death, your mother was trying to protect you. But she wasn’t here anymore so it was up to you to get answers. All you could do right now is save people and hunt things while you searched for answers.

That is why when you found a case, you were eager to get a jump on it. You needed something to distract yourself with because otherwise, you wouldn’t be able to survive with the thoughts running through your head.

_“Okay, munchkin, do you remember what I taught you?” Your mother asked with a huge smile._

_“Yeah! You have to stir it a lot until all the stuff mixes together.” You giggled, standing on a step stool while you mixed the cookie batter as best as you could._

_“That’s right.” Your mom said, kissing your head._

_“I hope Dean likes the cookies. He’s sad all the time and I just want to see him smile. He’s my friend and none of my friends are allowed to be sad.”_

_“Honey, I bet Dean will love the cookies. He’s lucky to have a friend like you. You know he’s been through a lot recently.”_

_“His mommy died.” You said quietly as you stirred._

_“Yeah, she did. That’s why he needs a friend right now and you’re the best friend he will ever get.” She said, watching you stir._

_“You’re not going to die, right mommy?” You asked, looking at her. She smiled and brushed some hair away from your face. She kissed your cheek and shook her head._

_“I’m not going anywhere.”_

“Sweetheart?” You were pulled from your thoughts and you looked at Dean who was driving.

“What?” You asked, not knowing what he said, if he said anything.

“I asked if you were okay. You looked like you were spacing out.”

“I’m fine. Where are we?” You asked, changing the topic quickly.

“A few hours outside of Richardson. We are almost there.” Dean said, looking back at the road.

“Look at Sam. He looks so peaceful.” You said, sliding closer to the younger Winchester who was fast asleep.

“Let’s wake him up, shall we?” Dean grinned and felt around his car and held up a plastic spoon. For how much the man loved his car, he kept it rather dirty. He gently reached over and placed the spoon in Sam’s mouth, careful not to wake him up.

“He’s going to get pissed at you.” You sang and leaned back to watch the show. Whenever the boys played little pranks on each other, you were always the one to step back and watch it happen instead of participate. You didn’t want to relieve the tragic times you got hurt because of them.  

“He’s a big boy, he can handle it.” Dean grinned and took his phone out and flipped it open, taking a picture of Sam with the spoon.

“Dean, eyes on the road.” You warned. As much as you loved Dean’s driving, no one should be on the phone while driving. Dean put his phone away and grinned, looking back at you.

“Cover your ears, sweetheart.” You did as you were told and Dean put the music all the way up, singing at the top of his lungs. Sam jolted awake and once he realized something was in his mouth, he spit it out and grimaced. You giggled and kept your hands over your ears, waiting for Sam to turn down the music.

Dean started drumming his hands on the steering wheel and you grinned, thinking Dean was so adorable. You were glad he was yours.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Sam said, turning the music down.

“Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kind of gotta make your own.” Dean said, driving. You put your hands back down and grinned, watching the exchange.

“Man, we’re not kids anymore Dean. We’re not going to start that crap up again.” Sam scoffed quietly.

“Start what up?” Dean asked, trying to feign innocence.

“That prank stuff. It’s stupid, and it always escalates. Right, Y/N?”

“Oh no, I am not getting involved this time. Remember what happened last time I got involved? You broke my arm and I couldn’t hunt for three weeks. This is why I stay out of this. Prank each other all you want. I’m done with it.”

“See what I mean, Dean?”

“Aw, what’s the matter Sammy, scared you’re going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again?” Dean joked around.

“Alright, just remember you started it.” Sam said after a while. You rolled your eyes and promised yourself you wouldn’t help either boy with any of the pranks; no matter how hilarious it might seem.

“Ah ha, bring it on baldy.” Dean grinned.

“Where are we anyway?” Sam wondered, dropping the topic of pranks.

“Almost to Richardson. About a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house.” You started to say, leaning forward so both boys could listen.

“Haunted by what?” Sam asked.

“Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar.” You said, looking out the window. You memorized what you read on the computer so you didn’t have to look at it later.

“Anybody ID the corpse?” Sam wondered.

“Well, that’s the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So, cops are saying the kids were just fooling around.” You shrugged.

“Maybe the cops are right.” Dean said.

“Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids’ firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere.” You said, not believing what Dean said. You had a knack of knowing when things were wrong and when they were right. You couldn’t explain it away.

“Where’d you read these accounts?” Dean asked, suspicious as to where you got the information. You blushed immediately and tried to avoid both Sam and Dean’s stares at you. You had to do some serious digging on this case and you couldn’t help yourself.

“Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas so, last night, I surfed some local paranormal websites.” You said quickly so the boys wouldn’t understand you but luck was not on your side today.

“And what’s it called?” Sam asked.

“HellHoundsLair.com.” You said quietly.

“Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom’s basement?” Dean said with a scoff.

“Yeah, probably.” Sam answered for you.

“Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn’t know a ghost if it bit them in the ass.”

“Look, we let Dad take off; which was a mistake, by the way. Now, we don’t know where the hell he is, so in the meantime, we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There’s no harm checking this thing out. Maybe Y/N is onto something.” Sam said, coming to your defense.

“Alright. So, where do we find these kids?” Dean wondered, giving in for now.

“Same place you always find kids in a town like this. Remember where we always used to go Dean, back home?” You grinned and thought of the fond memories of the place.

“Oh yeah, those were some good times, sweetheart.”

“Why? What happened? Are you talking about the place you and Dean went to without me?” Sam asked. He was always too young to hang out with you and Dean and the stuff you did were pretty illegal for under aged kids.

“Yes I am. We had to go without you. If John found out what we did, he would have never let us out of the motel rooms.” You giggled, seeing a smirk form on Dean’s face. It was probably a good thing he didn’t say anything.

“Why? What did you do?”

“Let’s just say we were lucky we didn’t come home drunk or stoned.” You giggled and looked at Sam.

“You really did that stuff when you were 17?” Sam said like he was judging you.

“Like you never wanted to.” Sam chuckled and shook his head, looking at the road.

* * *

It was night when you arrived at the local fast food joint called “Rodeo Drive”. You knew that the kids who went to the haunted house would be here. You knew what they looked like and it wasn’t hard finding them.

They were scattered throughout and you, Sam and Dean interviewed them all. You had 3 very different stories come from three very different people. While one thought the room was red, the others thought differently.

One said that there were crosses and stars but another thought pentagons. However, two things were the same in all three stories. There was a girl, hanging from the rafters and a man named Craig Thurston took them there.

“Holy shit, there is 2 hours I won’t get back.” You said after you were done. You looked at Dean to see him still processing the information they gave him.

“I think we need to go talk to this Craig guy. They told me where he was. He works at a music shop near here.” Sam said, looking at his brother.

“I thought I saw the shop when we passed by. It wasn’t far at all. We can walk there.” You said. You grabbed Dean’s hand and you three walked to the shop. When you entered, you smiled, seeing all the albums. You were always fond of record albums and record players but with hunting, you could never have one.

“Dean, these record albums are amazing.” You ran to one of the tables and sorted through them but you had work to do. This would just have to wait. You looked up when you saw an attractive young man walk from the counter and over to you three.

“Can I help you with anything?” He smiled.

“Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?” Sam asked. The man nodded and waited for more information on you and the boys.

“Well, we’re reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I’m Dean, this is Sam and that’s Y/N.” You smiled when your eyes met his. He seemed excited by this and walked closer to you.

“No way, I’m a writer too. I write for my school’s lit magazine.”

“Well, good for you.” Dean said sarcastically. The look on Craig’s face faltered and you touched his shoulder.

“Don’t listen to him. I think that’s pretty cool. You like writing? Is that what you want to do?” He smiled again and nodded. “Then do it. Don’t let others discourage you.” You heard Dean clear his throat and you stepped back, remembering why you were here in the first place.

“Umm. We’re doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one.” Sam said after.

“You meant the Hell House? I didn’t think there was a story to tell.” Craig shrugged.

“Come on, there has to be some story to it if people are so interested in it. Why don’t you tell it to us?” You smiled sweetly. Craig looked behind him as if he didn’t want others eavesdropping on him but he talked anyways.

“Well, supposedly back in the ‘30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn’t have enough money to feed his own children. So, I guess that’s when he went off the deep end.

“I guess he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So, he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung them up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside.” You looked at Dean and for once, you were thankful you were a girl. Maybe you could lure him out but you figured Sam or Dean wouldn’t let you.

“Where did you hear all of this?” Dean asked.

“My cousin Dana told me. I don’t know where she heard it from. You have to realize, I didn’t believe this for a second.” Craig said in a hushed whisper.

“But you do now?” You asked.

“I don’t know what the hell to think. You guys, I’ll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real and she was dead. This was not a prank, I swear to God. I don’t wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?” Craig looked genuinely scared and you nodded, not wanting him to break down.

“Thank you for your time.” You turned away from Craig and walked out of the shop.

“What do you think about it?” You looked up at Sam and Dean.

“I think we should pay a visit to this Hell House while it’s still daylight out.” You completely agreed and that is what you did.

The place was so isolated that you weren’t sure how people found out about this place. The path was muddy and as much as you hated getting mud stuck on your shoes, you didn’t complain. You and the boys always wore working boots and you were thankful as this time they came in handy.


End file.
